The present invention relates to equipment and accessories for flush and tilted roof installations of solar panels, and in particular, to devices, systems and methods of installation for fire suppression and prevention in roof mounted solar panels.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Building and construction codes in many countries and jurisdictions include stringent fire codes that require active and passive systems for stopping or limiting the spread of fire in buildings and other structures. Such fire codes include specific ratings for determining the capabilities of various aspects of buildings and structures for preventing, suppressing or retarding the ignition or the spread of fire. Pertinent to embodiments of the present invention, are the fire codes that are concerned with roofs and roofing systems.
To increase the safety of buildings, roof specific fire codes have been promulgated that require new and existing roofs be able to withstand certain specified tests. Such tests are designed to determine the efficacy of various roofs and roofing systems to resist or limit the spread of fire and heat in a variety of conditions. Typically, the tested rating or the determined efficacy of a particular roof or roofing system must be maintained despite the addition or augmentation of the roof or roofing system due to the installation of a secondary system.
Such secondary systems that can be installed on rooftops range from water towers and HVAC systems to photovoltaic solar panel installations. Each such secondary system can present a new set of challenges for the roof or roofing system to maintain its previously determined fire rating due to the fact that many of the secondary systems can include additional weight, penetrations, heat, debris traps and other factors and variables that were not present when the roof for roofing system was originally designed or installed. In the case of solar panels, there is increasing pressure from the roofing industry to ensure that both flush mounted and tilted roof mounted solar panel systems minimize their impact on the fire rating of roofs and roofing systems onto which they are installed.
Specifically, there is concern that the inclusion of solar panels may increase the likelihood that a fire on the roof for roofing system will spread more rapidly. Due to such concerns, various jurisdictions are responding by developing and promulgating new fire code standards specifically aimed at rooftop solar panel installations. For example, in the United States local, state, and federal government officials and agencies are cooperating with the roofing and solar panel industries and other organizations to determine changes to existing fire codes and developing new fire codes directed at rating the efficacy of rooftop solar panel installations to resist, suppress, or retard the ignition and spread of fire. Such codes include requirements for building-integrated photovoltaic (BIPV) products and rack mounted photovoltaic products for each of such products. Such codes include requirements for installation, materials, wind resistance, and fire classification. It is expected that the requirements for building integrated photovoltaic systems and rack mounted photovoltaic systems will be different.
Thus, there is a need for systems, methods, and devices for the installation of solar panels that meet the new and existing fire codes. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing retrofit and original installation devices and methods for the installation of solar panels on both flat and tilted roofs.